


carry on my wayward son

by wintersend



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Cassian is an angel, F/M, Fanfiction, Jyn and Bodhi are adoptive siblings, Possibly more to come?, SHIP NAMES, Yoda is Chuck, everybody: you're in love, jyn and cass: haha do y'all hear sumn, jyn hates fanfiction but only because it's about herself, no i have no excuses, rebelcaptain is rebelangel because captain doesn't make sense in this au, very heavy denial of feelings, yes this is a supernatural au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersend/pseuds/wintersend
Summary: Jyn and Bodhi are investigating the disappearance of a drama teacher when they accidentally stumble upon a school play based on their lives. And the writer of the play has some very specific ideas about the nature of her relationship with Cassian.A Supernatural AU.





	carry on my wayward son

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this to relax after writing so many serious things (heavy angst and school essays and blablabla) but I ended up really liking it so... here we are.
> 
> This is based on the 200th episode of Supernatural where an all girls school turned the Supernatural books into a play. Some of the dialogue were lifted from the episode but I mostly tweaked all of them, using it only as an inspiration.
> 
> I think it should be okay for people who don't watch the show? I tried to explain things as much as I could but I didn't want to info dump. Even so, I think most people are familiar with the premise of Supernatural, at least.

Jyn was going to strangle Yoda if she ever saw him again.

This was all his fault, as far as she was concerned, him and his damn books. If it weren’t for the stupid old man writing about their lives and the monsters they dealt with – as if he had any right to – and publishing it as a series of fantasy novels, of all things, there wouldn’t be fans. There wouldn’t be fanfiction. And there would be no goddamn school plays.

Jyn thought she’d made her peace with the “Supernatural” books already, had forgotten about it, best as she could. There was nothing to be done; Yoda had disappeared, and the books were over. That was a small comfort, at least.

But when she and Bodhi investigated the disappearance of a drama teacher in Flint, Michigan, it turned out the play she had been working on with her students just happened to be the musical version of “Supernatural.” The characters were all there: Lyra in her bloody nightgown, the man in white, Chirrut with his staff, Baze with his flamethrower. Bodhi with his ponytail, Cassian in his blue parka. And of course, Jyn herself with her kyber necklace and a low bun. Jyn wanted to ram her head into the wall as soon as she saw it.

The girl didn’t even look like her.

Bodhi had the gall to grin like this delighted him and Jyn gave him a glare so murderous, even his smile froze a little. But there was nothing to be done, she just had to push her anger down and play along. They were here on a job, she was a professional; of course she could ignore the ridiculousness of the situation. She could ignore the rehearsal going on as they talked to the student in charge of the play, the actors practicing some scene in the background where Jyn and Bodhi talked next to the Impala.

But her eyes strayed back to the stage unconsciously, and she remembered how she felt when she first read about herself in a book, the things she’s done, thoughts and actions and entire conversations, word for word. Things no one should be able to know and not with such precise detail. She was a private person and having all that information about her readily available to anyone – even if people believed it to be a work of fiction – just didn’t feel right.

These people thought they knew her because they read about her in a damn book. Well, they were wrong.

And then there was the fanfiction. Jyn could have gone her entire life without learning what that was. All those stories people wrote about their lives and suffering for their own enjoyment, getting off on their pain or something. Not to mention the ones which paired her up with Bodhi, even though he was her brother. Adoptive, sure, but that made no difference to her when they had grown up together.

It was weird. And the incest shit was positively gross.

This felt a little like that, like fanfiction. The cast, the characters, the props, it was too much.

And the singing. There was singing too, and not the good kind. Not the classic rock she usually enjoyed. Jyn almost fell over standing still when they started singing. _(“There is no singing in ‘Supernatural!”)_

On top of it all, when the monsters came out of the bag, so to speak, and Jyn reluctantly admitted that all of it was real and they were, in fact, the Jyn and Bodhi from the books, the girl, Marie, _the superfan_ , had laughed and called them too old to be Jyn and Bodhi. Jyn was a little bit offended but she didn’t argue.

Fan fucking fiction.

That was not the worst part, though. Anyone else might have said the evil goddess trying to kill them was the worst part, but Jyn was used to that. Even killing ancient gods didn’t faze her anymore.

No, the worst part was when she caught the two students who played Jyn and Cassian locked in a passionate embrace in the corner and looked at Marie in confusion.

“What are they doing?”

Marie eyed Jyn like she was stupid. “I believe that’s called kissing.”

“But is that in the play?” Jyn demanded, voice getting higher. Bodhi shifted nervously on his feet.

“Oh no, Siobhan and Kristen are together in real life. But the nature of Rebelangel is something we do explore in Act Two.”

Silence. She could feel that next to her, Bodhi scarcely breathed. Jyn was confused and horrified all at once, because somewhere in the back of her mind, she understood what Marie was getting at. Still, she didn’t believe it.

“I’m sorry, the what?”

“Rebelangel? It’s the shipname of Jyn and –”

“No, I get that,” Jyn cut in forcefully before Marie could say what she was about to say. “I mean, what _nature_?”

Marie gave her a blank look. “Well, it’s lowkey but the romantic tension is obviously there. And you know what they say, you can’t spell subtext without sex.”

She shrugged and flitted away with her little notepad in hand.

Jyn felt like her mind had exploded. She shouldn’t be surprised. If these people could pair her up with her own brother, Cassian wasn’t even a huge reach. But the idea of being romantically involved with Cassian –

Yeah, no. Nope, no, no. No way that was happening.

It was insane to even think about it. Sure, they had grown close over the years, she might even go as far as to call him her best friend, really, but that didn’t mean there was anything between them. They were totally incompatible. They’d drive each other mad. They already did so as friends – and that was all they were, friends. Why, just because he was a guy and she was a girl, that automatically meant they had to be together? Couldn’t men and women be just friends? It was such an outdated, sexist worldview, it made her mad.

Women and men _can_ be friends. They were the living proof. Jyn and Cassian, just friends, best buddies, and totally nothing more.

Cassian, she was pretty sure, was entirely uninterested in dating, anyway. Not that it mattered to her one way or another.

Jyn closed her mouth, realizing it had been hanging open. When she looked at Bodhi, he was both amused and concerned. It looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Let it go,” he tried to tell her but they both knew she wasn’t going to. Jyn marched over to where Marie was instructing the students on stage.

“Jyn and Cassian do not have romantic tension,” she said, hands on her hips.

Marie turned to her, sighing, and raised an eyebrow. “How we been reading the same books?”

“He’s her best friend!”

“Because friends have never hooked up or fell in love with each other. Ever.”

Jyn turned to Bodhi helplessly. “Tell her!”

Bodhi stepped forward, putting an arm around her shoulder to pull her back.

“I don’t think this is our biggest issue right now,” he reminded her gently. “Forgive her, she’s a big fan.”

Jyn sneered but didn’t argue.

Fine. She supposed she could ignore this too. She was good at that. Just add it to the long list of things to avoid thinking about.

* * *

 “I don’t get it,” Bodhi said as they headed towards the car after a job well done. She didn’t have to ask to know what he was talking about. His amused, slightly teasing tone said it all.

“Me neither.”

She felt calmer after defeating the goddess and had to admit the play was actually kinda nice. Marie obviously put her soul and heart into it, and though Jyn didn’t agree with all of her interpretations, that was alright. Marie had her version and Jyn had her own. As long as it remained just a story for people, she couldn’t tell them what to think about it.

“I mean shouldn’t it be Jyssian or something?” Bodhi went on. Jyn felt a vein twitch on her forehead.

“Really? That’s your issue with this?”

Bodhi let out a hearty laugh as they stopped next to the Impala.

“Okay, what about me? Hunterangel? Angelhunter?”

“Bodhi.”

“No, you’re right, that one doesn’t sound quite right. Bassian?”

“ _Bodhi_.”

“And why are you a rebel?” Bodhi pondered, actually tapping a finger against his cheek in thought. “Is it because of your rebellious nature? Maybe I should look for an adjective that describes me really well.”

“Bodhi, I’m begging you to stop.”

“Jyncass?”

Jyn threw her hands in the air and Bodhi laughed happily at her misery. “Okay! Enough. Get in the car.”

As they pulled away from the school, he sing-songed, “I can’t _wait_ to tell Cassian about this!”

Jyn groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I had to change the shipname because "captain" just didn't make sense in this context no matter how much I tried. I could excuse "rebel" by saying it's Jyn's defining trait but "captain" was harder. I think Rebelangel has a ring to it, though. Better than Jyssian, at least.
> 
> I don't think I'll ever turn this into some comprehensive multichapter fic but I'm open to writing more in this AU if anyone's interested. A collection of snippets, maybe. I actually thought about writing a kind of continuation to this one where Jyn looks up some fanfiction because she's a masochist. Any other suggestions are welcome if you have them!
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [tumblr.](http://captainandors.tumblr.com/)


End file.
